


蜉蝣

by redfacero



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Love Confessions, POV Gereon Rath
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfacero/pseuds/redfacero
Summary: 这当中并没有什么非黑即白的理念存在着，正义和邪恶不过是比较下的概念差异，原则和规律总随着当前政治形势而改变。耶尼克的名字自此没有再被提起，就像我们不曾与他相遇，他再也不会踏入我们的世界之中。有人沉默着观望，有人怀疑着生活。听见他们在歌唱，人民不需要自由，这是最好的年代。
Relationships: Gereon Rath/Charlotte Ritter
Kudos: 1





	蜉蝣

**Author's Note:**

> 看完第三季神游好几天了，小人物的悲哀啊，大多数人的命运被时代的巨轮碾压成齑粉，除了延长一代，浑浑噩噩没有了其它意义。一个普通人波涛汹涌的内心世界，格里安第一人称叙述。

1.  
有人告诉我，撒谎是错的，但如果是为了更大的利益，那就没关系。

当我终于获得许可，能接触一定程度的国家安全机密之时，我和所有知情人士一样，毫无困难地便接受了他们的行动只是为了拯救更多的人而杀死一些人，这种再理所当然不过的手段。  
  
老实说，就算布鲁诺扣下扳机也还在计划之内，他们的目的只需要确保耶尼克不会变成麻烦，他活着或死去对于上头来说没什么区别。

谁都逃不过杀掠也逃不过死亡，生活不过就是在杀戮和死亡之间短暂的歇息而已。

而你是虚假世界里唯一的真实。

你是茫茫人群中我紧紧攀附避免溺毙的浮木。

耶尼克的丧礼上，我看见那对聋哑夫妇站在他们儿子裱框的相片旁与人交谈拥抱。那位母亲不断用手帕拭着泪水，年迈的父亲则是用略微发颤的手搂着她的肩膀。

会场里的对话掺杂于肃穆的背景音乐，一位女士口吻痛惜的说着——“他还这么年轻，真是可惜。”

不知怎的，你拍了我的肩膀，离开接收得到女人音量的范围，同我问好。你只是个陌生人，一整天下来和我说话的另一个陌生人，但你是唯一与我交谈的人，而非电话彼端某个没有脸孔的声音。

我转过身望向你。

行走之际，你环顾四周，参加丧礼的人除了一些警局里的熟面孔之外，其余你皆不熟识。

然后你告诉我，这里的音乐既漂亮又哀伤。而你凝视着我的眼眸仿佛在说，你指的不只是那首曲子。

你的模样糟透了，你花了一整天，终于弄清一踏入会场后便不断纠缠你的感觉。

这是愤怒，是的，这是愤怒。

你在愤怒，因为你的朋友死了。你在愤怒，因为你觉得不该死去的人死去了，而他的死，无论直接或间接，某种程度上都和我有关联。

你在愤怒，因为真相带来死亡。纵使如此，你依旧不受控制的被它吸引，经历了这堆破事，你仍然没有放弃。

这不公平，这真的不公平。

你想知晓耶尼克死亡背后的秘密。

答案几乎是呼之欲出的，发生在这世上不同角落相似的悲剧，背后必然有谁牵扯着丝线。

这当中并没有什么非黑即白的理念存在着，正义和邪恶不过是比较下的概念差异，原则和规律总随着当前政治形势而改变。

耶尼克的名字自此没有再被提起。

就像我们不曾与他相遇，他再也不会踏入我们的世界之中。

于是，我拉住了你的手。

你忽然不再愤怒了，你只是非常悲伤。

歌声阻绝了外界杂音，宛若一张暖和的毯子环抱着我，使我放松。

然而真正带给我温暖的，是掌心里残留着你的体温。

我不知道等在我前面的会是什么，也不知道我该期待什么，但我不想下班后孤零零回到空荡荡的公寓。

2.  
晚上我如约来到酒吧，在靠近门边的一个空位坐下，这里没人认识我，我也不认识任何人。我只不过是个陌生人，一个格格不入的外人。

如果不是你看到我独自坐在后排，向我招手，我极有可能在有人注意到我之前就已悄悄起身离去。

你把我介绍给你的朋友们，你对我说，聚集在这里的人，共同点不一定是信仰，而是每一个被这丑陋世界搞得支离破碎的人都可以在这里找到支持着你继续走下去的力量。

我拿着香烟的手不受控制地颤抖，那些人也往往只是拼凑起来的碎片，毕竟坏掉的机器什么也不是。复健也无法完全帮助断肢和梦魇，还有创伤应激后遗症，逐渐演变成酒精和药物成瘾，然后被贴上长期患病和残疾的标签。

小人物为人卖命累死累活，大人物竟记不得名字，叫他们阿猫阿狗。

这就是理想和现实的差距。

然而种种单一的理由依然无法解释，无论是肤色或国籍，历史和文化差异，既得利益还是必须不停扩展的操控，最后剩下的只有生活本身的恶意——想要活着的纯粹恶意。

你是空白生活里的一抹色彩，与你见面的约定是每天早上睁开眼睛后第一个闪进脑海的念头，而那个念头给予我力量，使我得以起身下床。

那天你来到我的住处，你哽咽解释着，你的寄生虫前室友占据了你的公寓不肯离开。于是我打开房门，让你走进了我与外隔绝的小世界。

我把钥匙交给了你，让你自由进出我的公寓。

你是将我固定在狭小避风港的锚，使我不至于在无情的时代洪流之中被长浪掀翻卷走。

你说这是个丑陋的世界，一个充满各种不公平的地方。

你说即使再努力，世界末日到了你也没有权利登上方舟。

你说上帝允许恶徒行暴虐之举，是因为人类有自由意志，只有这样那些人才会被审判。

你说睡眠会让人丧失清醒，而你必须集中精神。

你总是满足于你能得到的。

你的甜美双唇贴在我的唇上，你的柔软秀发披散在我的枕上，我深深吸入你的气息，你的气味，很长一段时间以来我第一次感觉到自己还活着。

过去的阴霾如影随形，不论我躲到哪里，始终笼罩在我的心头。

我试着不去想阿诺，然而他像鬼魂出现在每个日日夜夜，我的梦里总是不平静。

我强迫自己相信他已经死在了佛兰德斯的战场，可是在骗谁呢？

我以为我爱黑尔嘉，因为我看见她时会感觉悲伤，我待在她身边时会感觉悲伤。

黑尔嘉的存在令我悲伤，于是我认为这是爱，我以为这是爱。

我是如此可悲。

我们宁愿绝望也不相信自己的灵魂没有内在的美德。

我是任人摆布的棋子，我是无足轻重的弃子，我是政治阴谋的共犯。

确实，这样很好。

我不愿意见到你受到伤害，我不能让你受我牵连，我用残酷的谎言和恶毒的话语伤害你，把你推离我，只为保护你远离紧追在我身后的危险。

你夺门而出，留下我坐在地上抱头痛哭。

你是虚假世界里唯一的真实。

而我亲手摧毁了这份真实。


End file.
